


(TTS podfic) Hunger by DiscontentedWinter

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Threats of Violence, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author`s Summary: Beacon Hills.Two lost souls.A homeless boy, a lone wolf, and people who will stop at nothing to destroy them both.





	(TTS podfic) Hunger by DiscontentedWinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632276) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments, constructive criticism and fic recommendation are always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[Podfic This Way](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/HuEDHF_Pca/Hunger.html)


End file.
